The Spheric War: World War 3
by rainaris
Summary: It is the year 2020 and the battle against the hegemony has begun.  Summary inside. :  Lots of pairings!
1. Retrieval

**Hetalia Fanfic 3**

**Summary: **World War 3 has started as the battle between the United Alliance and Federation Forces sparks after the bombing of island nations and assassinations of world leaders.

**Pairings:** PiriPain (Main Pairing), Ger!FemIta, PruHun, GiriFem!Pan, USFem!UK, FraFem!Can, RoFem!Chu, and more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia! I own Maria Santiago and this plot oki? And some of the genderbender names, ok? Don't know if there is official names now so yeah :D

**Prologue:**

It is now the year 2020 and the world is in turmoil. Once again, another war has started and another international organization has failed, now, the United Nations is dead, along with NATO and other International Organizations, to keep peace and security. This time, it was the self-proclaimed hero of the world who had started it all… attacking the Asian nations.

Two alliances were formed soon after. The United Alliance that is headed by Spain, Netherlands, Denmark, Canada, and Japan while the Federation Forces is headed by America, England, and North Korea. As it is, former allies have turned against each other and the fight to survive will be a blood bath.

It is now the year 2020 and World War III has begun.

**Chapter 1: **Retrieval

The Asian continent is in ruins. Simultaneously, the America has set the continent in chaos as they launched ballistic missiles to major bases and killed thousands of people. It was such a surprise that Asia was not prepared for it.

Alfred F. Jones had a cold expression as one of his troops shot a runaway native on the Philippine islands. One by one, the people he had once saved fell under them dead or alive. His blue eyes scanned the area for the personification of the island country while screams were heard everywhere at the Malacañang Palace. "America sir, we have captured the personnel of the residence and have terminated those who resisted violently." The captain of his troops said.

"Very well." Alfred said, "Have you located her anywhere?"

Before the captain could respond gunshots were heard near the dining room and a large explosion followed. The captain then headed towards the chaos but was met with several bullets that barely missed him. "Sir, there is still one more soldier left and our team in the dining area has sustained moderate injuries!" an announcement was heard on the captain's walkie-talkie.

"What the hell!" the captain dove for an empty hall as another barrage of bullets was fired, "America sir, please stay there!" he said but Alfred ran past him already.

"Ugh!"

"Sir?"

"I got it covered, captain. Go get the troops to occupy the palace fully. I'm sure our beautiful host will still welcome us with open arms." Alfred darkly ordered as the captain followed his orders, "Why that look, Maria? Don't you love me anymore, my sweet Philippines?"

"Bwisit ka, Alfred." She coughed out, "Why did you suddenly attack Asia?"

Maria Santiago glared here brown eyes at the American. He stared back at her with his once cheerful blue eyes that was as blue as the free sky but now it was as cold as ice. Her hair was out of its half ponytail and her uniform has both her blood and her peoples staining it on the side. Maria could barely move now after Alfred disarmed her and had her on the ground with his knee on her back and his hand grasping her long, dark, wavy tresses.

"Power, Maria. I need to be on top for all eternity." Alfred whispered in her ear, "And attacking Asia is part of the United States' plan to stay there."

"You will never make me part of your plan." She declared.

"Here I thought you were going to join me since we have been together for the longest time." Alfred picked her up by her hair.

"Aaah!" Maria let out a shriek, "My country knows what is right or wrong, Alfred. Even if you are my longest ally, Alfred, I will not conform to this. You already killed a lot of innocent people and have started a war!"

"Since you don't want to I guess I have to destroy you as I have with China and Japan." Alfred smirked evilly, "Say 'Paalam', Maria." He got his standard issue handgun out and pointed it to her temple.

'Antonio…' Maria thought as she shut her eyes tight.

"ESTADOS UNIDOS!" an arm slugged Alfred on the cheek and he was sent through the wall.

"Spain, you piece of crap!" Alfred coughed out as he tried to stand from the rubble he was in.

"Alfred, you better pray that I will not see you hurting my Maria again or I will really finish you off!" the green eyes of the conquistador clashed with the tyrants as he hit Alfred really hard a second time and knocked him out.

"You came…" Maria whispered as she saw the flaming red coat of her beloved Spain before she lost consciousness.

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo at your service, mi quierida." Antonio picked the female nation up and for the exit as the Spanish Army (Ejercito de Tierra) was assisting the remaining soldiers Maria sent to them for help, "Capitan, clear the way and let us go to the base!"

"Si, Señor España!"

On that day, the Federation Army of the American Division occupied the territories of the Philippines, Taiwan, South Korea, China, and Japan while the Army of the Spain Division helped out in rescuing the personified nations as the French Division hid the Alliance's world leaders. Asia was slowly falling into the hands of the Federation Forces. Only time will tell when the United Alliance will retaliate.

**Author's Note:** This is a work of fiction so please do not get offended if I made America bad here okay? Love you all~ 


	2. Exonerate

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Um, I did genderbending in the story so some male countries became girls, k? And I made some names for the other countries I needed to make some girls at least you know so yeah! Hope you guys like this new chapter! R&R k?

Rainaris

**Chapter 2:** Exonerate

"Where am I?"

"Good morning, Maria."

Maria looked up and saw the ever so gentle personification of Canada, Matilda Williams. The Filipina sat up slowly and held her aching head while she talked to Matilda. "Matilda, where are we? What are we doing here?"

"Careful, Maria. You have a nasty wound on your head. Antonio brought you while you were somewhat banged up." Matilda explained, "As for where we are, we are in Russia, Vladivostok to be exact, we are at a base that Ivan has underground. You, on the other hand, are in the infirmary. It's a good thing you didn't have serious injuries."

"Oh I see… Thanks, Matilda." Maria swung her legs out of the bed and to the side, "This is the United Alliance Base Russia Division, isn't it?" she received a nod, "Who else is here?"

"Those who aren't sided with Alfred. We have most of Europe and South America. China and Japan are here with us as well." Matilda answered.

The two female nations conversed about the recent events and current situation. It turned out that Alfred really did almost destroy Wang Yue, China, and Honda Kikumo, Japan, if not for their strategic offensives when America came. Ivan Braginski, Russia, and Herakles Karpusi, Greece saved the two, respectively. Maria was surprised that Kikumo, the lone female leader of the United Alliance, barely escaped when Alfred dropped a uranium in Tokyo. Now, the two are back on their feet and have been busy for coming up with strategies with Herakles and Valsh Zwingli, Switzerland.

"Matilda, did Alfred try to have you join him?"

"He did but I refused." Matilda sat beside Maria, looking crestfallen.

"What happened when you did?" Maria looked at her.

"He attacked me and almost got me but Alice Kirkland, the United Kingdom herself, stopped him. She couldn't let him get me because we are twins after all and that she was with him. I couldn't help but feel sad at that time because of how Alfred was treating the woman he loves as if she was a toy now…" the Canadian told her and went quiet, "…I'm just glad Francis came… that moment was when the F.A.C.E. family broke apart…"

The two countries had a depressing atmosphere suddenly surrounding them. Having the United States attacking other States suddenly and almost destroying his belligerents and former allies was too ruthless. What scared them the most was that Alfred is a now ally with Im Sun-hi, North Korea herself and Alice. The three had a powerful military force and nuclear weapons, along with allies such as Iran, Iraq, and most of the former Soviet Union except for Belarus, Natalia Arlovskaya Ukraine, Valeriya Lisenko, Poland, Aniela Łukasiewicz and the Baltic countries; Estonia, Eduard von Bock, Lithuania, Toris Loriantis, and Latvia, Lija Galante, who all remained to the heartland Russia.

"So what are we going to do now that everyone is at war?" Maria suddenly asked.

"Toni, you gonna visit wenig Maria again?" asked the personification of East Germany, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Si, amigo." Antonio walked out of the documentation room with Gilbert and their other comrade, Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France.

"Mon ami, I'm sure mon Matilda is taking good care of Maria." Francis reassured him, "I'm sure this time, she'll be up when we get there and you'll have a reunion. Isn't that right, Gilbert?"

"Ja! Das ist recht!" Gilbert pressed the up button on the elevator, "So don't worry so much, freund."

"Gracias, mis amigos." Antonio smiled as the elevator came and they went in.

Back in the infirmary, Matilda started to check-up on Maria since they couldn't dwell on what has happened for too long. They all needed to recuperate and if they needed to be able to stop the Federation Forces, all of them have to be in tip-top shape. "It's a good thing Antonio came in time." Maria commented while Matilda changed her bandaged that was wrapped around her forehead, "If he didn't Alfred would've really killed me."

"He's been coming back to visit you here, Antonio I mean." Matilda smiled, "He only left during meetings and bathroom breaks. Autre que cela, he stayed by your side."

"He must've been really worried." Maria pointed out, "How long was I out?"

"Three days." The Canadian secured the bandage and went to throw the dirty bandages. "He acted like Herakles and Ivan when you were here. They kept on talking to them and holding them and would get angry if I send them out so I could give them a sponge bath."

"Oh, you must be tired then." The Filipina bowed her head, "Maraming salamat, Matilda. Paumanhin if I caused you any trouble."

"I-it's no trouble at all!"

"How are the others though?"

"They are managing well. Kikumo and Yue are fine now and Herakles and Ivan are always following them." The two giggled, The Scandinavian countries are okay but Eir Valdimar, Iceland, escaped with a broken arm but she is fine now. We have Western Europe with us but the Italy sisters, Felicia and Lovina Vargas, almost got caught if not for their speed and West Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Scotland, Ayden Kirkland, with the assistance of Hungary, Elizaveta Hédervàry, saving them."

"Ayden is here?" Matilda nodded, "I thought he would join the whole of the United Kingdom."

"He couldn't. He is Alice's older sibling after all. He felt that he is responsible for her siding with Alfred since he was the one who taught her everything and watched her grow up along with their other siblings." Maria sighed at her, "Sad isn't it?"

Before Maria could comment, the Bad Touch Trio came into the room. The three ran to the girls and hugged them. Francis was so proud of Matilda yet again that she nursed another country back to health and he just wanted to hug her. Gilbert hugged their small group, minus Elizaveta who was helping in the kitchen right now with the Italy sisters, and was glad that the Alliance saved the Philippines because Antonio might go crazy and his conquistador persona might go on a rampage. As for Antonio, he was so overwhelmed and ended up whispering sweet things to Maria and they ended up crying. The group stayed like that for a little while until they felt better.

"Alice!" Alfred's footsteps thundered in the Federation Forces' base, located in an underground base in Kenai, Alaska, "Alice!"

The soldiers saluted the angry American as he passed by them. He needed Alice immediately with him. She was the only one who can calm her down or he was going to go and destroy everything.

"Alfred-sshi, she is in her study." Said North Korea, Sun-hi.

The American ran to the Briton's study and slammed the door open. He found her dozing on her couch with a book open on her chest. Alfred slammed the door closed as he entered and suddenly grabbed her, "WAKE UP!"

"Ow! Alfred, let go of me! You're hurting me!" Alice cried out as she suddenly awoke when he gripped her shoulders.

"You should've been awake, Alice!" Alfred sneered.

"I can't help it if I am getting tired, Alfred!" she exclaimed, "All those consecutive shagging you've been doing with me and every other beating is making me tired! I need my sleep! Along with that, I just came back from taking South Africa!"

Alfred then smirked, "So, until now I still over power you… it's a good thing you said you succeeded in taking South Africa or I would've had to punish you for talking back to me."

Alice's eyes widened when he threw her back on the couch and he stroked her face, "You know I love right, Alice?" he started, "That's why I'm doing those to you right? Do you love me too?"

"Of course, Alfred." Alice was tearing up again, "I love you, Alfred. More than you could ever imagine."

He pinned her down on the couch and he had a lustful gaze. Alice knew that he was almost going insane from his boss' demands and she was his only source of comfort. It was convenient for both of them since they are together but it was making her heart break into pieces. 'Alfred, I miss the old you…' she thought before he ravished her lips with his own, 'I wish this war never happened…' tears flowed down her face as he stopped and looked at her.

"Tomorrow, my love," he wiped her tears away, "We are going to attack Australia."

'WHAT!' Alice's eyes widened once again as he said that and ravished her once again, 'He's going to attack Jack Mason!'


	3. Assault on the Outback

**Chapter 3: **Assault on the Outback

A few hours later, in the meeting room, the United Alliance States were seated at ring-shaped tables, the first one on the floor while the other 5 tables were levitated on different floors like cinema seats. In the middle, a hologram of the sectors the United Alliance managed to save were marked blue while the Federation Forces were marked red and for the first time, there were no neutral States, Lili Hans, Liechtenstein, and Valsh, joined the United Alliance to stop the Federation Forces. "Minna-san, Alfred has taken over much of the Middle-East and has set up bases in Iraq. From here, we can see that the Federation will be launching missiles again from those areas if provoked." Kikumo said, pointing her laser pen in said areas the enlarged the states of Iraq and Iran, "Im Yong Soo, South Korea, is dealing with Sun-hi. At this point, they are still under strict regulations to maintain their positions at the DMZ."

"Kikumo-yang!" Yong Soo stood up, "Can you enlarge the DMZ for me jebal? I need show the UA about the situation at the 38th parallel."

"Hai desu." She drew a circle around the DMZ and pulled back her laser pen, zooming in on the DMZ, "Kami-sama…" she gasped, along with a few others.

"Modu," Yong Soo went to the hologram and pointed his laser pen at certain points, "The areas I pointed out are former involuntary reserve parks where animals such as the Amur Leopard used to live in, and the villages of Panmunjeon and Dong Bukbu Line, have now been occupied by the Federation division of Sun-hi and a few troops from Vietnam, Lan Gia-nuna…"

"How is your division holding up against them, aru?" Yue asked.

"We managed to somehow suppress it although, Thailand, Naris-hyung Horvejkul, is sending in some of his soldiers to assist." Yong Soo said.

"What are you going to do about the villages?" asked Ludwig, "Are you going to relocate the villagers and ship the animals you can save out?"

"At the moment, we gradually took them away from the parallel but not to sudden." He replied, using his laser pen to highlight areas several miles away from the villages, "At present, we have them gathered in different parts of the mountain regions where Sun-hi can't enter and harm because we had the valley as reserves back in the day. Nunaga gieog naji?" Yong Soo looked at Yue. She nodded.

A few more minutes passed, Yong Soo explained his strategy with the UA and Naris through in a comment here and there. After a while Ludwig, Gilbert, and Ivan made adjustments to it. Lars took not of the weapons they had over at the Koreas and Matthias and Sweden had added a Scandinavian ground unit to assist Yong Soo and Naris. Matilda suggested that she could send in a small medic team to help the villagers if needed.

After, Antonio was discussing further the situation with the British Troops in South Africa, the only developed country in the African continent. It seemed that Alice was able to gain control of the whole of South Africa and managed to add more resources to their powers. He also reiterated that according to their Intel at Cameroon, Deion Chedjou, the personification of Cameroon, had sent emergency troops to relocate the victims Zambia. The British Division set up a base at Cape Town and part of the American troops has joined them as well. "… And because they have occupied Cape Town, they have taken control of the trade and ports." Antonio finished.

"How long did Alice take to invade South Africa?" Maria asked, finally speaking after a couple of hours.

"Ocho horas…" He answered with a quiet voice.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ve~ what's happening!" panicked Felicia.

"There must be another attack from the Federation!" exclaimed Matilda, "Kikumo, zoom out of Cape Town."

"Hai desu." Kikumo nodded and clapped her hands together, zooming the hologram out of Cape Town then showing the globe, the United Alliance members gasped.

_Can anyone read me! Yo! Crickey mates!... Gah! Rack off, you bloody boofhead!_

"That's Jack!" Maria was the first to recover, "Jack, ano ang nangyayari diyan!"

_Maria! _

"Oo, ako ito." She then waved her hand at the globe and stopped at Australia.

Next thing the United Alliance knew, Jack's video call showed up and he seemed to be running as he was dodging a barrage of bullets with his soldiers. His koala was scared and clung to him and whimpered. He managed to kill three of the soldiers from what seemed to be part of the Vietnamese Division of the Federation Forces. "Sorry! Very busy but as you can all see… we have been gobsmacked by the Federation!" Jack threw his boomerang at an incoming soldier and knocked the man off his motorcycle.

"We?" Maria blinked, "Wait… is Camille Keynes with you? New Zealand?"

"Yup! She's dealing with the other battlers here at the outback." Jack replied, "… I can't believe he decided to attack…"

"We'll get them don't worry, Jack." Ayden told the Australian.

_They're sending in ballistic missiles over Sydney!_

"We need to send in the closest division to help out there! Sofort!" Ludwig ordered.

Maria then stood up, "I can send my forces! They may not be much in numbers at the moment but I'm closest to Australia!"

The New Zealander flipped backwards when a soldier threw a kick at her. Her long, pony-tailed platinum hair swayed as she took her Browning BDM and shot the man. Camille ran again and looked back as soldiers riding a military jeep aimed another set of bullets at her. It was a good thing she was a nation though because they can do the impossible but they could still get hurt, she got injured earlier when a soldier caught her by surprise and cut her on her arm.

Camille saw a motorcycle heading towards her and her grey eyes widened in astonishment when it was Jack who was riding it with his Desert Eagle Mark XIX aimed at the jeep after her. "Jump, sheila!" he yelled, "And shoot at them!"

"Roger that, Jack!" Camille did as she was told.

The two former colonies of the United Kingdom did a buddy attack with Camille up in the air gun slinging while Jack was doing shotgun on his motorcycle. They were able to finish off the men on the jeep with their current magazines and Jack caught Camille in his arms. "Let's go and hold the fort, Camille."

"Apples, Jack." Camille hugged his torso with his koala in between them, "We're going to hold the fort until back up comes." Then she kissed his neck, "Hopefully we can hold off Sun-hi until the United Alliance gets here."

"And we gotta stop those missiles, sheila!" Jack accelerated their speed and contacted his boss and Secretary of Defense to get them to destroy the missiles.

"I just hope the Royal New Zealand Navy is holding up since we are known for our naval forces…" Camille sighed, reloading her Browning BDM as they headed for Sydney.

The Australian remained quiet as he shot more soldiers heading their way while Camille covered their back. It was only a matter of time before the battle in the outback becomes worse.

"Lady Gia!" one of the higher-ranking soldiers saluted to Vietnam, "The personifications of Australia vá New Zealand are headed one of our camps at Melbourne."

The Vietnamese woman smirked as she turned to face her soldier; she gave a nod and ordered him to continue his duties after giving him her thanks. She headed for her computer and sent a message to Myanmar, Ne Win Bo, to advance part of his division into Melbourne and tell Alfred that she needed three of his best fighter jets. "…Cảm ơn bạn." Gia smiled darkly, "What are you going to do now, U.A.?"

**Author's note: **Hi ya'll hope you enjoyed this chapter! My first time writing a war themed story so yeah hehe Please R&R k? Have a great day!


End file.
